Storm Elevator Change
by gemmaNCISfan
Summary: About: Halloween Fic about 268 days early or 97 days late :P, Kate and Rick are stuck in the precinct elevator during a storm and Rick is turning into something. Set around season 3-4. I've been watching Bitten recently, it just came into my head. Rating: T Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my spelling and grammar mistakes
1. Chapter 1

About: Halloween Fic about 270 days early or 95 days late :P, Kate and Rick are stuck in the precinct elevator during a storm and Rick is turning into something. Set around season 3-4. I've been watching Bitten recently, it just came into my head.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my spelling and grammar mistakes

We were on our way down to the car so we could go home, we were sent home after the storm hit the boys were staying behind to finish paper work on our latest case.

When we were on the 3rd floor the lights flicked and the elevator stopped, Me and Beckett looked at each other trying to figure out what happened we figured it was the storm then the lights went out, we tried the emergency button and every other button but the doors didn't open.

No signal on our phones.

Now, Beckett was sat on the floor and I was still trying to get out of here.

"For God's sake Castle sit down!" She says in an irritated voice.

"If I keep pressing emergency someone is about to see" I answer in my whiney voice, I'm not trying to piss her off but I'm bored and if we don't get out of here soon I'm going to change I can feel it.

"The generator is gone nobody is going to bother about us until that's back on"

"Don't they have a backup here?"

"Yes, but it's for the computers and lights so that they can carry on working"

"Why didn't we take the stairs?" I could hear the whine in my voice again.

"Because you didn't want walk the stairs, God Castle sit down your making me dizzy"

"You're enjoying the of my backside, don't lie" I say with a smirk.

"In your dreams" I open my mouth but she answers before me "Castle!" Giving me her classic glare.

I huff and sit down next to her.

"We could play a game" I say after a couple minutes of silence.

"What's this a sleep over?" She says with an eyebrow raised.

"Well it could turn into one, so truth or dare or eye spy?"

She looks at me again with a raised eyebrow like to say 'seriously'

"Yeah maybe not eye spy because it'll be about 3 words or dare for that matter, not much to do in a metal box"

She gives a hum, but nothing else about 20 minutes in the speaker cracks.

Ryan voice cracked though "Hey, Beckett Castle, the storms getting worse emergency services can't get here, it looks like you're in between two floors looks like you're going to be in there overnight"

Then espo's voice cracked though "Beckett try not to kill castle in there would you" He chuckled

Ryan spoke over the laughter, I could image his face trying to hold the laughter "I'm happy you guys had food before you got stuck because it looks like we can't get food to you either"

Kate stood up and pressed the button so she could talk back "Any chance of getting light in here?" Ignoring the laughter that fluttered though the speaker, I missed the rest convocation lost in my own thoughts.

I can't stay in here over night I knew that I should have changed last night, why didn't I listen to my instinct last night, I can't change in front of Beckett, she'll either kill me or I kill her then the precinct will kill me either way I'm dead. Maybe she won't kill me but we can move on but then I'll have to leave can I leave Kate the person I'm in love with? Huh this is such a mess.

"Castle are you okay?"

"Huh… Oh yeah I'm okay" She give me a face that tells me she doesn't believe me but thankfully drops it.

"I Bored!" I huff, it's been 2 hours and the need to do something to get my mind off the change, my body is humming and my ears I need to do something.

"Same Castle but there's nothing to do" Leaning her head further on the cold surface.

"We could make our own fun come on Beckett what's in that bag of yours I'm sure we could find something to do"

"Huu… go on your phone Castle, I'm sure angry birds doesn't need signal"

I huff but get out my phone I was hoping to keep the battery.

2 hours and 21 levels later my phone dies, I huff and put it in the middle of us on the floor the clank makes Beckett jump I chuckle a little and she sends me a glare

I must have fallen asleep cause I wake up with pain in my arms and legs I pick my head up off the floor and my spine in tingling, it's starting the change damn I got to get out of these clothes if I want something left of them, I quickly jump up groaning at the sudden movement, I start stripping off my top then pants.

"Castle?"

Boxers can stay on for the moment, my veins in my arms and legs are going blue and I drop to my hands and knees, I can feel my spine popping.

"Castle?"

Before I change I grit out 'sorry' to Kate, my boxers rip and I shake them off and to relive some of the back pain, And I look up to Kate.

"Castle?" I whimper I'm looking at a wolf, A Wolf! I've lost my mind, I blink a couple of times but it doesn't go away.

Next thing I know is it's on top of my teeth right by my neck, I let out another whimper I can feel wet on my neck, then it moves it head back and places his nose on one of my arties.

I can't move, can't get my head around it first Castle was sleeping peacefully in front of me, looking all cute with his hair over his forehead, then he jumped up and started undressing I was confused, excited and scared, I admired his strong chest until I looked down to see his veins turned bright blue and twice the size they should be, then he dropped to his knees gritting something that sounded like 'sorry' then bam! There was a wolf in front of me, on me?

The thing after what feels like hours backs off of me whimpering, I get over some of my shock enough to sit up, He must of pulled my gun out of my holder because it's sitting in front of us, The Wolf sat behind it like a dog, I grab the gun and point it at him, it close's it's eyes and I look around, I see Castles clothes discarded over the floor and his blue boxers in shreds, I look back at the wolf who has opened one eye at me, one striking blue eye then the other one opens.

"Castle?" Putting my guard down a bit.

He puts his head to the side, ears falling to the side a bit, he looks like one of those cute dog videos' where the owner does a funny voice to make the dog put its head to the side, I can see Castle's face Showing a shy grin, but he isn't showing his teeth or K9s?

"Castle?" I ask again, he moves his head to the other side throwing his pointed ears over to the other side, I chuckle a bit and he shows some teeth I can see him face with a huge grin because he made me laugh.

"So, this is what you didn't want to talk about earlier" Getting a nod I add teasingly "Well some heads up would have been nice" Why, am I so cool with this? Oh, I check my neck over in Castle's phone screen because it's the closest and easiest thing to grab seeing no damage done I putting the phone down and look back at Castle not really knowing what to say, also it's not like he could talk back.

"Can you change back?" Getting a nod.

"Change back now?" Getting a nod, No and a whine

"Why? …. Oh yeah" Laughing at myself.

'I would love to change back Kate I really would like to explain this to you but I don't know how I'm going to get out of this if you are not willing to kill me the alpha will, and I'm going to have to go on the run if he doesn't, I can't have that for my family not for Alexis, a father on the run from the pack and I can't ask Beckett to keep a secret like this, it's the rules for me to kill any human to find out but I can't kill the woman I love, I'm amazed that she hasn't freaked out yet, I thought for sure she was going to shoot me when she put that gun to my head'

"Castle?" I look up at her, She's got her hand out towards my head I move it forward it feels like I'm toothless and she's hiccup off Dragons, I laugh but it comes out like a growl and she jumps back 'No I don't want you to be scared of me' I lie down putting my head in her lap and whine she goes back petting me it's nice I've never had this before she plays with my ears and hair around my eyes, like she's styling it spiking it up, flatting it, one side to the other, occasionally running one finger from my nose to between my eyes in the dip to the back on my neck.

'I don't know what's going to happen after but I don't want to move from this moment right now, I'm content to live here'

After a while Lanie's voice cracked though the speaker, Made me and Kate jump "Hey, Girl!" All too happy for my liking "Hope you and writer boy are getting a long you haven't killed him yet have you?"

Kate looked at me then back at the speaker "No, Lanie we're fine a little hungry and tired, what time is it?"

"It's 3am get some sleep were trying to figure out how to get food to the both of you"

"3am Laine what are you still doing here?"

"The storm has got worse and the news says for everyone to stay indoors powerlines have been blown down and everywhere is flooding I'm glad for the 5th floor was having a party and got too much food for the buffet table, any idea where the elevator stopped so we could pass some though?"

"Umm... yeah around 3rd floor" Looking at me biting her lip.

"Okay, you and writer boy sit and we'll sort out some food for you"

"Thanks, Lanie"

"No probs" It clicks off.

"Okay so we were going down so were caught around level 3 and 2 which would give about that much space between the floor and us" Putting her hand over half way on the door "Which would mean the door would take 2 people on each side to open the door they will also snap back closed so they'll have about a 10 second window to push the food though" Turing to me I nod slowly "If you don't want your secret out you'll have to hide by the doors….. and your clothes" While kicking the discarded items in the corner by the door and the ripped boxers, I go and lie down on the kicked clothes like a good dog… well wolf.

She sat down next to me again I moved my head so it was resting on her thigh and she carried on petting me.

There was a knock on the metal doors and a shout from Espo "Get ready to catch" Kate jumped up and waited by the doors for them to open, a minute later the doors opened and the couple inches of space was used to push the food though. The door closed once all the food was though. "Thanks!" Kate shouted back.

She sat back down, legs out straight and looked though the 2 bags that was passed down, I put my head back on her thigh, it was nice being able to touch her even if I was a wolf.

She eats and fed me which I am so going to boast about, Oh… I forgot the situation so not going to boast about.

We got though some sandwiches and pasties. And got though half a bag.

When we finished "Are you going to change back any time soon I would love to talk to you, no matter how cute you are, I would love to have a convocation about this"

I nodded and held my shirt in my mouth so that I could cover some modesty but she got the idea and turned around. My bones popped out and back in to place once I was back normally I got quickly dressed felt a lot breezier without boxers "Okay" I said while picking up the blue material left on the floor and putting them in my pockets in barely stood up straight before I had arms around me and a mouth on my mouth, I kissed back egalely bringing my arms around her, she's kissing me, she's actually kissing me!


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

When we finished "Are you going to change back any time soon I would love to talk to you, no matter how cute you are, I would love to have a convocation about this"

I nodded and held my shirt in my mouth so that I could cover some modesty but she got the idea and turned around. My bones popped out and back in to place once I was back normally I got quickly dressed felt a lot breezier without boxers "Okay" I said while picking up the blue material left on the floor and putting them in my pockets in barely stood up straight before I had arms around me and a mouth on my mouth, I kissed back egalely bringing my arms around her, she's kissing me, she's actually kissing me!

 **Now:**

She pulls away for air but I chase her mouth our lips meet again and electricity runs right though me, she pushes me away with her hand on my chest, Oh did she regeat it?

"Sorry" I say moving away.

"No, it's okay I don't know why I did that" She giggles biting her lip after, she giggled when did Kate Beckett giggle?

I just smile getting self-conscious about the situation, she looks up at me again and moves forward she places her lips back on mine it's slow this time.

We take a breath, I keep her close happy I can hold her now, she pulls away from me but keeps our fingers intertwined and pulls me down to sit next to her.

"So, does your family know?"

"Yeah"

"Is your mother and Alexis…..?"

"Nope, for some reason it doesn't work on the opposite sex, only one survived"

"What do you mean?"

"huh….. well you can either be born into this or bit into it, I was born turned when I was 19 luckily enough my friends thought it would be fun to lock me in a closet so they had plenty of time to getaway got into the local woods and killed a few rabbits"

"What do you mean plenty of time to get away?"

"Well it turns out the wolf side of you wants to chase and kill anything that moves and doesn't like getting locked in small places"

"You didn't kill me"

"I could never kill you or anyone" Giving her a soft smile and I kiss her again because I can, now right?

"How did you … get that wolf side out of you?"

"My mother found me one time when I was pulling apart my bedding it was my 3rd change and I only started realizing what was happing the black outs were coming back to me in clips, it kind of happened like it did with you only she screamed and cried, I came back to myself my version was better and my head felt lighter, I cried I didn't know wolf's could cry but I did I backed off and run through the streets into the forest it was quite late so no one seen a wolf running around, I stayed as a wolf for 3 days biggest thing I killed was a deer, I learnt how to control my changing"

"So, how come you changed here?"

"Sometimes the wolf is too strong a haven't changed in a week I drive to a wood sometimes in the week so that I can change and run it out of me, I knew I should of went last night but I was so tired and I'm sorry for doing that in front of you"

"Well it was a shock at first but then I thought of you like a husky, a big husky you were cute like a huge puppy"

"Oh…. I like that maybe you can buy me a lead and collar, call me a hybrid" I say with a teasing smile.

"I might just do that, I could walk you in the nights and you could be like a police dog…. wolf"

"How much I would like that I would hate being on a lead and it's against the packs rules" Shit didn't mean to say that.

"Pack rules?"

Damn "Umm….. yeah, I'm what they call a mutt because I'm not part of their pack so the rules are stricter on me"

"How so?"

"Well I'm breaking rules now by telling you all this, you should be dead right now, Alexis and mother should be too, but I couldn't do it that's one rule I don't like"

"How come Meredith is still alive?"

I laugh at that "Oh there's been close calls" Going serious again "but no I've never told her or anyone, Alexis only knows because she climbed into bed with me, she thought I was a big dog, she was 4 it was so cute, she used me for pony rides and other stuff"

She laughed "How come I'm still alive?"

I smile shyly and kiss her cheek then lips lingering for a while 'I love you' "If I killed you I would of got shot on the other side of that door anyway, then the secret would be out and the pack would kill my mother and Alexis and if I did survive the other side of the door we would be on the run from the packs all over, and if you were to tell anybody or one of the pack found out they would be after you as well, so I thought if I give you a chance to shoot me and I was hoping you wouldn't, that we would have a chance the both of us to come out of this alive….. and Alexis"

"So, I can't tell anyone about this our little secret"

"Yeah"

"Any other rules I should know about?"

"Well mutts are supposed to more from territory to territory every couple of months but I made a deal with the alpha that if I keep my head down go by there rules and help them out if the pack was to ever be attacked that I could settle down here"

"There's only one woman who survived the change?"

"Yeah, the alpha keeps her really close, she was bitten by her boyfriend about 4 years ago, they recently got engaged, rumour has it they she was bitten by him because the alpha was going to kill her, it's really a mystery on how she survived"

"Oh. So. Now. That. I'm. alive. And. You're. alive. What. Should. We. Do?" Kissing me on each word and I grin happily meeting her kisses. I can't correspond a response so I hum instead, she giggles in to my mouth and it makes me hum more, the kiss gets heated and my pants tighter, I laugh at my eagerness, well a year is a long time to wait.

Kate starts pushing me down so I'm on my back and she's hovering over me, Kathrine Beckett likes to be in charge and it makes my pants tighter and my hips buck, she laughs again, I move my hand down to her cheek and squeeze her hips buck into mine and it's my turn to chuckle into her mouth.

When it starts getting serious the radio crackles and Lanie's chirpy voice come though "Hey, girl how is you and writer boy?" With her usual flair, which reminds me of mother which is a total mood killer.

Kate has dropped down so all her weight is on me, which is not heavy at all and she huffs in to my neck.

"Cock blocker" I mumble in to her hair with a chuckle it gets louder when Kate playfully hits me in the shoulder, I kiss her head before she gets up and goes over to the speaker.

"Hey, Lanie were fine, Bored and he's annoying" Smiling down at me "How's the storm?"

"Oh, it's still going strong"

"What's the time?"  
"It's 9 in the morning it should clear up soon hopefully around 10 so you have at least an hour maybe more we'll keep you up to date, hang in their girl don't kill him yet"

"I'll try, see you Lanie"

"See ya!"

"You know they've probably making bets up there"

"Oh, I know they are having a ball"

"Yeah, I think that we should try to sleep" I say as she comes to sit next to my hip I put my arm around her waist as she leaded against my hip.

"Yeah I'm not that tired"

"Same" Looking down at my tight pants, she laughs

"Yeah sorry about that" I look up and she looking down south, with the biggest goofiest smile I've ever seen, oh she is so going to be hearing about this. I pulled on her waist so she lay down next to me head on my shoulder she turned so, she was facing me she kissed me on the jaw before relaxing back.

"Hey, Kate Castle?"

Huh, I opened my eye and Lanie's face was there, I looked at her confused.

"We tried to reach you over the speaker but you weren't answering so we figured you fell asleep, I looked over Kate was still asleep in the same position we fell asleep in, I smiled and looked over to see Espo and Ryan laughing their heads off. I tut rolling my eyes and looking back at Lanie, who's trying to wake up Kate, ignoring the laughs from the boys.

She opens her eyes and smiles up at Lanie getting up and I follow, stretching my back I feel some bones pop which was quite nice.

I follow Kate and Lanie out on to the ball pen making a point to ignore the laughing, even though Lanie is grinning like a mad person.

When we got to Kate's desk, Gate's came out of her office smiling which was disconcerting.

"Ahhh detective Beckett, Mr Castle it's good see you both in one piece, your free to go home back In on Thursday all of you"

'Why does every one think we are going to kill each other, I know she's always warning to shoot me but that's out of love right?'

"Thank you, sir" We say in unison.

She gives us a raised eyebrow before disappearing back into her office, we all make our way to the stairs, don't chancing the elevator, Lanie and the boys picking up their stuff on the way.

When we get to the garage we jump in the cars me and Kate are alone again. She pulls out in to the traffic towards the loft. Eventually I say something.

"Your cute when you sleep" Ok not the best, idiot "I mean you're always cute, even when your angry, but not when you're angry at me, not that you're not cute then, I'm babbling right?"

We've stopped at a red light and she's grinning at me, I feel little self-concoctions, What the hell have gotten into me, I'm Richard Castle should not feel self-concoctions.

"You're cute when you babble"

I smile goofily at her, what does this woman do to me?

The lights turn green and we pull off, before I know it were outside my building and I stared at her the whole way.

"Castle, were here"

"huh, oh yeah…. Umm would you like to come up... For umm… food?"

"Uuuu…... no, I think I'm going to go home for a shower"

"Oh Ummm, okay"

We look at each other for what feels like forever but must have been a few seconds.

"I umm… better umm… go" Pointing out the car window to my building not really wanting to leave.

She nods back, with a small smile it looks forced, which I hope in a way she doesn't want me to leave.

I turn and open the door, I jump out.

"Hey, Rick"

"Yep" I say turning around.

She crushes her lips to mine in a fierce kiss that leaves me breathless before I know it.

"I'll see you Thursday" With a wink and drive's off, I don't even remember closing the door.

I stand on the side walk for a few minutes taking time to calm down, before I head in side calling a 'hello' to Stan the door man, I spend my time in the in the elevator and hallway thinking about Kate, I open the door to the loft and a whirl wind of red comes at me.

"Ooff"

"Hey, Dad, how are you?" "Richard, how, what she said"

I Chuckle "I'm good, I'm great "I say very happily.

They both look up at me with a questing gaze

"What? I'm not allowed to be happy?"

"Happy yeah, chirpy?" says Alexis

I tut and make my way to the kitchen.

"Well I'm glad you and detective Beckett are alright, I'm going up to go and do homework"

"Love you!"

"Love you too"

"Richard, come on spill"

"I just spend over 9 hours with Beckett, Mother I'm great"

"So, nothing happened?"

When I didn't answer for a while

"Richard" In her disappointed voice I heard so many times when I was a kid.

"Something happed" I answer, she sends me another glare "I umm didn't change the other night when I knew I should of"

"Richard, tell me you didn't"

I nodded my head yes.

"She's alright though, right?" I look up on that.

"God, mother yes she's fine I couldn't kill her I love her"

"I know, so do we have to run now?"

"No, She said she'll keep it a secret, God mom she kissed me she kissed me even after I….I" Looking at her wide open mouth surprise face at my mother's look, I carry on "And we made out and then she kissed me again when she dropped me off, I mean she called me cute like a big husky, I never thought that would happen in my life, expect for you and Alexis, I never thought we would get this far, I thought we would be friends for ever and I would accept that but no she kissed me!"

"Well I'm happy for you but what about the pack?"

"Well, you and Alexis are still alive I'm sure Kate can keep it a secret, God she kept this close to her chest"

"Yeah, okay I believe that" She says giving me a kiss on the cheek and heading up stairs "I'm going out this evening"

"Okay have a nice time, Mother"

I get up and head to my office I got some ideas for Niki and Rook.

At some point my phone goes off signalling a text.

'Hey, Rick you up?' It's Kate, I look outside, wow it's dark. I type back.

'Yeah, what time is it" Why did I send that when I could look in the corner of the phone 'I mean uh yeah'

'Haha okay it's late, can't sleep, what you doing'

'Talking to my girlfriend. I can call you that?' Idiot

'Yeah. What else you doing?" I Smile like a maniac.

I decide to ring her instead after the 3nd ring she answers.

"I'm talking to my girl"

"You're girl?"

"Yeah, an no one can have her because she's my always" She doesn't answer for a while maybe I went too far too soon?

"I like the sound of that, Rick" I Let out a relived laugh

"Yeah?"

"yeah" I can hear the smile on her face "Why aren't you asleep"

"I was writing lost track of time"

"Since you've been in"

"yeah"

"I think you better get something to eat"

"As a matter of fact, I'm in the kitchen now, so what are you doing" When did I get here?

"Well I'm in bed"

"Ohhh really, what you wearing?"

She laughs "I don't think you could handle that image"

"Try me"

"Oh, I will, one day"

"Promise?"

"Yeah"

"So why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know maybe something to with today"

"You are okay with this thing, right? Me?"

"Yeah, did a lot of thinking when you couldn't talk back, you being quite helps me get my head straight" In a teasing tone.

"Yeah"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great"

"Okay, look I'm going to try get some sleep you should too"

"Okay, hey maybe I can come over in the morning we could have breakfast together or something"

"Yeah I would like that"

"Great, night Kate"

"Night Rick"

I put the phone down reluctantly and made my way to my bed, which Kate should be sharing with me soon.

Yeah everything is going to work out.

I wake up to a knock on the front door, I look over at the clock 8am 'uggg'

I get up and make my way to the door

"Hey, Kate"

"Castle? Why you here" He looks at me confused, Oh, yeah breakfast "You could of let me have a lie in" His face quickly changed to a huge grin, I moved to the side to let him, he gave me a kiss and passed a coffee.

"Okay, so you like lie in's when there's no work, good to know" He says making his way to the kitchen as I shut the door behind us and follow him to the kitchen.

"Yep, and you still woke me up" I say teasingly sitting on a stool by the kitchen island.

"Well, maybe we could sleep in together next time" Leaning over the corner of the island to give me another kiss, I hold him there with a hand on his chin, it gets heated and I pull away.

"Yeah" He stared at me with huge sloppy starry eyed grin which made him look so cute after a while he shook himself out of it and stared looking though a bag he brought on the island.

We made small talk as he made us breakfast and I sipped my coffee, I admired his backside not that I would ever tell him that. We eat in comfortable silence his cooking was amazing, later we hanged out on the couch cuddled up watching movies, he's so metrosexual we watched 'Sex in the city' and 'The little mermaid' his comments made me laugh, it's so easy to be around him.

My phone buzzed.

"Kate you've been popular all day"

"Yeah, it's Lanie I brushed it off last night as well, she wants to know what happened in the elevator"

"For the pool?"

"Ha yeah"

"Well you can tell her just not the wolf part"

"Yeah, I know"

We stay in silence for a while.

"You're not ahhh…. Having second umm… you're not" He's so cute when he's insecure.

I interrupt his balling with a kiss "No, I just didn't know what was happing until last night and I've been so caught up with you today I'm having so much fun and I'll just go and ring her"

"Okay, I wanna know who won the pool and how much"

"Why?" Giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Because I wanna know who owes us"

I laugh getting and going to ring Lanie.

"Hey girl! So, spill"

"Hey, Lanie" Not saying anymore

"So, tell did you kiss? did you have sex?"

"We kissed"

"Finally! So, did you have sex?"

"No Lanie" I laugh.

"You didn't back out, did you? No wonder he was so quite yesterday"

"No, we made out a little"

"A little?"

"Okay a lot"

"Girl! So, how was it, was he good"

"Lanie!" Laughing again.

"What come on I've been right for 3 years about you two, I deserve something, Oh, did he stay over last night?"

"No, he didn't stay over last night he has a family to go to, he came over this morning made me breakfast, we've been watching movies since 9"

"oh, that man, Is he still there now?"

"Yeah, he's in the sitting room"

"Well, what you doing talking to me, go and make little Castle babies with his cute toshe" I'm glad she can't see me I feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Laine, you've been texting me all night and day to know, any way who won the pool?"

"I did, thanks girl 500 dollars, I gotta go text me later" I hear Javi in the background, I know exactly where she has to go.

"Sure, Bye"

I put the phone down and make my way back to Rick who's on his phone.

"Hey how did it go, who won?"

"Lanie, 500 dollars"

"500? That it"

"Yeah" I sit down next to him leaning my head on his shoulder, he puts his arm around me and pulls me closer.

"That Alexis?" I ask even though I see the name.

"Yeah, just telling her I'm here, she was worried because I haven't come home yet"

"Oh, does she know about us?"

"Well, no my mother does, I wanted to make sure you were okay with…. With us being together, but now I guess I can tell her, right?"

"Yeah of course"

But he makes no move to get up or get his phone.

"You going to do it now or?"

"Oh, I'll do it later, don't wanna move" Kissing the side of my head and lingering, I could get used to this. We carry on watching the movie.

Yeah, we are going to be just fine.


	3. Kate's change

3 weeks later

We were laying on the coach watching 'The heat' in a heavy make out session, we haven't gone any further because we don't what to rush, 3 years in the making, I don't want to mess this up by rushing her or this. But it doesn't stop me from needing a cold shower every time.

That is until I feel the zipper on my jeans undoing and my hips jump forward with excitement.

"Are you sure?" Finding it really hard to keep control and not rip her clothes off, she nods back.

I get up keeping her legs around my waist and carry her quickly to her bedroom while paying attention to her neck, I slowly ease her down on the bed and start by taking off her top paying attention to every little bit of new exposed skin.

After we lay there taking deep breaths to regain normal breathing patterns.

"Was that umm….?" I feel like a school boy again "Did you umm…?"

She laughs at me "Yeah Rick I liked it"  
"Go'd" I say sleepily "Me too"

She giggles lightly "Get some sleep Rick" She says cuddling up into my side, I put my arm around her and I fall into a peace full slumber.

I wake up and I roll to my side to see Kate smiling at me. I put my arm around her hip pulling her to me.

"Morin'" I mumble giving a lazy kiss to her nose then mouth.

"Moring babe" I open my eyes a little wider at the nickname, I kiss her again, nuzzling her cheek. She giggles "Babe your nose is cold" I chuckle into her cheek not moving.

We stay there for a bit "ready for round three" palming me, my hips buck forward, she chuckles "Guess that's a yes" She says pulling herself up on top of me bracketing my hips, I answer with another buck and kiss as she giggles into my mouth and I hum.

After round three and four we make our way into her kitchen for some food, she has my blue shirt on and just have superman my boxers, okay not the best she's made lots of cracks about them like 'fly to the kitchen get me a coffee' and…. Well not suitable to repeat.

We sit in the kitchen making pancakes, making small talk and stealing kisses. We eat our pancakes on the sofa watching a little TV before we go for shower and have round 5.

After we settle on the couch watching TV Kate spread out laying on my chest at 6 I feel the need to run so I tap Kate on the bum, she looks at me "I'm going to go for a run"

"I'll come with you"

"As a wolf" Looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know you can change, here right?"

"Yeah, but I feel like running" Giving her kiss to let her know I'm not running out on her.

"Why can't I wait in the car for you?"

"You what to?"

"Yeah, why not?" I kiss her.

"No, nothing sure you can come" Kissing her again.

"Great"

We make our way to the bedroom to get dressed I have some spare shirts and hoddies over here because she would steal them not that I mind I also have clean boxers and jeans over here for when we had our cuddles and I would stay over now, I don't need to sleep in boxers.

We got dressed and made our way to the car where I drove to a little forest, this one is not the normal one I go to it's a few miles out of the city and has an isolated beach, maybe we could have a stroll around even if I am a wolf, I look over, she's got a soft smile looking out the window enjoying the view, I stop off at a petrol station buy a few things, I would like to take her to the Hamptons but she's got work tomorrow she wouldn't like that.

We arrive and I drive up an over grown road, when we get to a secluded spot

"Okay, wait here I'll be back"

I get out and go around the back, I undress and change, I go back around to the front, she's opened the door and swag round so she was facing out, when she sees me she smiles, she gets up go's around the back to grab my clothes and puts them in the car, she turns to look at me.

"Go on then, I'll wait here"

I shake my head no and pull on the arm of her jumper, she chuckles but follows me, I lead her down an over grown path, I try and push and brake stuff out of the way for her.

We finally get to the beach.

"Wow, this is beautiful" I hear from behind me, I nod my head and lead her further on to the beach towards the water. We take a stroll taking in the sights.

After a while I lie down and Kate follows. I remember the stuff I brought at the store, I get up and start running up the beach I hear Kate call my name I turn put up a paw to her turn and I run back to the car the short cut way I get there luckily we didn't close up the car, tacky security for a cop, I jump in, jumping to the back I rummage through the bag until I find a Frisbee, she's going to laugh at this I also find a bottle of water for Kate. Realizing I can't take them all in the jaw, I empty the bag and struggle to put the items in there, finally when I finished I realized I would have to go the long way around the way I took Kate, I run back to the beach as fast as my four legs would go, glad I kept myself fit, well ish.

When I make I back Kate is lied out on the cool sand we have about an hour until sunset, I come to lie next to her, dropping the bag next to her.

"Hey babe" She says petting my head sitting up to take a look in the bag, I lick her neck she pulls out the Frisbee and laughs.

"You wanna play Frisbee boy?" Like I was a dog

I wag my tail, why not play along?

We have a small game before the sun sets, we sit down to enjoy the view.

What's that smell? Wolf?

I sit up

Kate stays down still looking into the sunset.

I smell wolf, I don't know the smell, I have Kate, please not here.

I stand up and pace around Kate looking towards the tree line.

"Hey, what's wrong"

It's not safe to go to the car he could come out of nowhere.

I smell him getting closer, where is he, I can't hear anything but waves and wind.

It's not safe for Kate where could we go, she go.

Before I know it I get knocked to the side and I see the back end of another grey wolf, shit it's going after Kate I quickly jump up and jump on the back of it, I try to bite it's neck but I'm thrown off I hear Kate screams, my blood boils and I let my wolf side take over.

Next thing I know I'm looking at a dead wolf, I quickly make my way to Kate but she's gone I use my nose to sniff her out running up the beach towards the car thankfully. I smell blood her blood that's really not good, in full panic I move quicker leaving the trail to run a short cut though bushes, I get to the car and find Kate laying down in the back of the car bleeding on her arm I smell the wolf taking over her, this is not good.

I quickly turn back into myself and climb in over her shutting the door behind me to keep in the warmth.

"Okay, Kate calm down"

"Calm down! Castle I've been bit I don't wanna die" In hysterics.

I'm crying too "I'm sorry I'm really sorry It's my fault I shouldn't have brought you here I'm sorry"

She whimpers the change is starting

"I love you Kate I love you!"

"I love you too Rick" She whimpers and shakes.

I cry openly and kiss her lips.

"I love you" I whisper for the first and last time

I stay in the car with her until she passes out, I get out and close the door, I slip down the car door sitting on the floor crying, I throw Dirt, stones and leaves, whatever I pick up.

"No!" I shout at no one letting it carry and eco throughout the forest.

 **Oh whats going to happen :O**

 **Thanks for reading see you next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

"I love you too Rick" She whimpers and shakes.

I cry openly and kiss her lips.

"I love you" I whisper for the first and last time

I stay in the car with her until she passes out, I get out and close the door, I slip down the car door sitting on the floor crying, I throw Dirt, stones and leaves, whatever I pick up.

"No!" I shout at no one letting it carry and eco throughout the forest.

Now:

I sit there for what seems like Forever until I hear a bang on the car door, I quickly get up thinking it's someone on the other side of the car.

When I don't see anyone though my tears I look down into the car expecting to see Kate's lifeless body but instead I see a light brown wolf looking back at me with bright emerald eyes.

I breathe a sigh of relief, I didn't know I was holding and chuckle a bit, Kate Beckett was always a fighter, I wipe the tears off my face and lean my forehead against the window, Kate bangs the window again showing her teeth and noring at the window. I chuckle a little.

As much as I want to hug her I can't she'll try to kill me and run I can't have that. I turn back into a wolf and make my way to the beach slowly, I find the dead wolf and drag him to the tree line and I dig a hole, dragging the body into the hole covering it up with mud, stick and leaves I follow in up with a log to cover it up. I know all the packs scent and some mutts, so this is a mutt I've never met before.

I make my way back down to the beach and tidy up all the blood the sea washed some of it way, I cored the blood with some sand and made my way back up the beech collecting the bag on the way, I walk slowly giving Kate time to adjust.

When I get back she's still in wolf form laying down in the back and the inside of my car looks like a tornado has been in there, I change back to myself and knock on the window, she gets up and try's go get through the window, she hasn't beat the wolf yet.

I guess I could leave her out and follow her or sit in the car, nah not the best idea.

Okay leaving her out I think and if she goes too far I can stop her, maybe I could kill a rabbit or 2 so, she doesn't try to eat me.

I change back and run off.

I catch 2 rabbits taking them one at a time to the car.

Now I let her out struggling to open the car door with my nose, happy I'm tall.

She hits the car door back and bolts to the rabbits I laid out for her, she eats, chew and growls at me when I get close but lay in front of her as she eats.

Once there's only chewed bones and guts left she gets up and runs towards the beech I follow behind there's a little of Kate in there because she takes the route I took her.

We get to the beach, she turns to look at me before she bolts down to the water, I have no clue what she's doing, before she hits the water she turns and bolts at me, I stop dead what she doing?

She pounces on me I hit the sand hard, with her on top of me she bats her paw at my face before she starts changing back I stand up and change with her.

Once changed I bring her into a hug as she cries in to my chest "Shhh, Kate you're okay, you're fine, you're doing great, shhh" I repeat over and over

After what feel like a year, her cry's quiet and she buries her head into my shoulder.

"You're the second now" She chuckles into my neck "I can't believe it, I knew my Kate was a fighter…. Jesus I thought I lost you"

"You can't get rid of me that easy"

"I would never want to"

"Rick" Looking up at me "I love you"

I kiss her "I" Kiss "Love" Kiss "You" Kiss "Too" "Kate Beckett Loves me!" I shout out across the beach, she hugs me tighter and I bury my nose in to her hair.

We finally make our way up the beach to the car it's dark and cold with no clothes on so we make the trip as fast as possible, once we get I the car I her gasp.

"I did all this?"

I chuckle "Like I said the wolf side doesn't like small spaces" I put on my trousers glad her wolf side didn't look under the seats she takes my shirt and boxers as her clothes are in ruins.

"What you going to do about all this?" Picking up some stuff that was supposed to be in the car seat.

"I can deal with it don't worry I'll just say my dog went a little wolf" Say chucking she slaps mr on the shoulder but laughs.

"What happened to the other wolf?"

"Oh, umm… don't worry about him he's gone"

"Rick?" In a warning tone

"Don't worry seriously"

"I don't like the sound of that, I am a cop"

"And my girlfriend who was just a wolf so leave it, please"

She sighs "Okay"

"Thank you, I think it's best if we stay here tonight and drive back in the morning"

"Rick, I have work tomorrow, let's just go back to mine I'm tried and aching"

"Okay" I let out a breath.

We drive in unconformable silence back to hers, I got questions, how did she survive the change? Is she okay? Does she still want this… us? And I'm sure she has many for me but I don't know how to answer them if I can't answer my own.

When we get to her apartment, we make our way up in silence and without anyone seeing us luckily, I don't like it I want us back to normal our banter, our jokes I miss it, I'm stupid for letting her come with me.

We get to the apartment and she goes straight to her bedroom, do I follow? Do I give her space? I hear her crying so, I follow her in, I find her laying down on her stomach head pushed in a pillow, I lie beside on my side I put an arm around her pulled her to me she shows a little resistance but then gives in, I kiss her hair and lie there with her, her head still berried into the pillows but she sinks on her side into my chest.

I wake up to an empty bed so, I make my way to the living room where she's sitting as a wolf on the sofa, okay so I guess she is herself now not wolf.

"Kate?"

She turns to look at me then back out the window.

"Can you turn back"

She shakes her head no.

"Please Kate we need to talk, I love you" She jumps off the couch and comes over to me and whimpers, I drop down to her level which isn't very far being at hip height on to my knees and I kiss her on the nose.

"Please" She whimpers again and looks down "You don't know, how do you?" She shakes her head "Okay look at me" She looks up "Concentrate on the Kate you want to be, the human Kate" She looks at me as if to say 'Really, human Kate' but she nods anyway.

After a while bones start to crack and pop, I hear her groaning, I hate to see her in pain.

There's my Kate, I give her a hug and kiss.

"When I woke up I changed I wanted to kill you but I could but I was so hungry so I made my way the kitchen, god Rick I wanted to kill you"

"But you didn't Kate, you didn't"

"I couldn't and when you woke up I could hear and smell you, so many senses it's too high, I can hear the people and cars I could smell blood, gasoline and smoke, it's over the top I couldn't take it in, even now it's way too much, how do you do it?"

"I pretend I have dials, one for each sense"

"But you could smell the wolf last night, I mean you paced and looked around" Looking confused.

"Yeah, wolf sent does break though the dial, even more when they are unknown to me, even so I couldn't tell where he was coming from and I'm so sorry"

"I'm just happy I'm still alive, it could have been worse if you didn't jump in the middle of us even if I did get bitten, how come I don't have the marks?"

"When you turn the wolf blood heals cuts and gashes"

"So, if I was to get shot I can't go to the hospital"

"Well yeah to have it removed, you'll heal like normal but when you change it will heal quicker, you can go the hospital as normal the DNA doesn't change just don't give a blood donation because out DNA into a human would start the change"

"Okay, that's good to know I can't image myself telling Gates especially Lanie how I healed within 5 minutes of getting shot"

"Yeah me either" I chuckle.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Well, you'll get more strength and we need to get you to control the change because high stress could make you change, and with your job and me around you can't exactly be stress free"

She laughs "Well, your annoying and stressful" She says with a teasing smile "How come you act like a girl? When you could just heal"

"I do not like a girl!" Showing mock hurt

She raises an eyebrow "Sure, baby. So how strong do I get"

"I dunno never tried it out for myself, I guess everyone is different"

"Are you saying that because I'm a woman"

"What? No, I just don't know"

"Hum" Looking into my soul, it's kinda intimidating if she wasn't naked "Okay, I'm hungry" she says getting up and I move with her.

I laugh "Yeah, your appetite will be huge, mostly for meat" Removing my shirt and putting it around her. I'll have to go shopping for shirts…. and boxers

"Yeah, I can tell" She laughs, making our way to the kitchen.

We work in silence making bacon and eggs, working around each other in sync. After we sit down at the table we make small talk and eat, we make our way to the precinct.


	5. Chapter 5

At the precinct

"Hey, guys have you seen the internet, it's blowing up about this new video" Says Espo

"NO, what video" I answer

"Come look" He says walking over to Ryan's desk, where he's sat engrossed in his computer with Hastings and Lt looking over his shoulders.

"Hey, Beckett Castle, come look at this" LT and Hastings move away with a 'hi'

We look over Ryan's shoulder while he restarts the video.

It's very low quality, and far away from the scene, but you can work it out it's a wolf pacing around a woman sitting on the beech like protecting her, It's me and Kate we quickly make worried eye contact, then look back to the video, another wolf bolts out from some bushes and jumps at me knocking me over we follow the scene as he goes after Kate, I jump on his back again but I get thrown off, the unknown Wolf runs after Kate and bite's her on the arm, you can just about hear the screams, Then I come up, I jump on the wolfs back hitting him down to his side and bitting down on his neck the unknown wolf make fatal attempts to get back up and eventually stops moving, I hold on its neck for a while before leaving go and backing off, until I turn around and follow on where Kate went, the camera then turned to show a man "How cool was that, oh I'm going to make a fortune!"

"They think it's a new breed of wolf's because the women is about 5'9 and the wolfs' are as high as her hip"

"Why is the wolf protecting her?" I ask acting dumb.

"Experts think that it's her project and one went a bit mad, they think that the 2 males are bothers"

"How do they know it's males?"

"Well because they are huge, I umm…. Mean well they could be umm…" Babbles Espo I smile to myself, yeah Kate can be badass too.

"Hum hm" Says Kate with a raised eyebrow.

Ryan saves him "They inspected this video and it's not faked it's real, it's so cool maybe one day we could get these wolfs as police dogs, it's so exiting that's the kind of thing I want to protect me and my family" Like a kid in a sweet shop

"Yeah especially if it gets me birds like that" Doing a feed the birds with Ryan.

"I wouldn't let Lanie hear that if I was you" Kate warns, Espo's smile dropped and he sat at his desk.

"So, do they know anything about this women or Wolf?" I ask

"Nope, just what's in the video and speculation"

Good "Awww, shame I would love a pet" I didn't lie but I have Kate as a pet and she has me, I chuckle to myself if she could hear me I would be so dead.

Kate laughs and raises an eyebrow at me maybe she can read my thoughts. She makes her way to her desk, the day went on with no murders, Even Gates comes out to see all the fuss about the video, I'm worried if they identify Kate in it, I just hope the quality stays bad no matter what programme they put on it.

"Castle, you ready to go"

"Yeah" Collecting Kate's coat on the way out.

When we get into the car, we drive in comfortable silence to my loft.

"Do you wanna come up?"

"Umm…"

"No, it's fine don't worry"

"Rick, you didn't let me finish….. Yeah, I'll come up, I mean you spent all your time with me so it's only fair for you to see your family"

"Well, I enjoy being with you after 3 years of falling for you, now I can have you I don't want to leave you"

She leans over and kisses me "Come on then" Opening her door "Oh, one more thing do we have to tell your mother or Alexis about me changing?"

"Well, I what to tell my mother in case something happens, I don't want the pack to see the video"

"Why?"

"Because they know my wolf, they would know I showed you my wolf and we would end up on the run, all of us"

"They might not the video was awful"

"That's what I'm hoping on. my mother needs to know in case you change and can't control it, she helped me though some of mine"

"I thought you run off"

"I did for 3 days learnt to control the change but not when I got stressed I didn't know how strong the change was, when Meredith was pregnant I was so stressed, I broke down in her apartment and run 5 blocks to my house, while I was trying to fight the change, when I got in I hyperventilated, I was changing really slow and painfully because I was trying to fight it, I was so scared the baby was going to be a boy and come out like me, my mother found me and talked me down, I didn't change because she found me, as I was changing all I wanted was to kill, something to nor on but she saved me from danger.

I still get stressed and need to change sometimes but I can hold it off because I think to that day and who I could of hurt, that elevator I put it off for hours but the need to change can even beat me, it's going to be worse for you, if I am not there you are going to need my mother talk you down, in case any thing happens to any one of us, especially with your job and my track record, we need all the help we can get"

"Yeah, okay I understand that" She chuckles, getting out of the car and I get out my self-making our way to the doors we say a 'Hello' to Stan the door man and wish him a good night, in the elevator Kate leans into my side, I let her into the loft first following her in to the kitchen where my mother and daughter was sitting at the counter, they look up as we walk in.

"Good afternoon Stanger, Kathrine"

"Very good mother" I say giving her and Alexis a kiss on the head.

"Hi, Dad detective Beckett"

"Alexis it's Kate, please"

"Sure, Kate" Trying out the name still very unsure "Well, I'm going upstairs call me when dinners ready" Practically running up the stairs, Kate gives a pained look.

"Well, I'm off up too, your cooking tonight kids" In her usual flare "Call me when it's done" Getting off her stool.

"Mother?"

"Richard?"

"Umm…. Sit down" Looking to Kate and back to mother.

"What have you done now?" She looks between the two of us "Oh, Richard you haven't gone and got her pregnant now have you, last time didn't go to well did it"

"No, mother she's not pregnant, but something happened"

"Okay, you're worrying me Richard?"

"I got bitten" Says Kate, mother looks her over.

"How are you still alive?" Looking very shocked and confused.

"We are not sure" I answer

"How did you get bitten?"

We gave her a rundown of what happened and even showed her the video.

"Richard, you know better than that, what's gotten into you, just because she knows doesn't mean you can take her out with you, stupid boy"

"I know mom I'm sorry, but she survived and has changed twice, I need you to know because we need to work on her control"

"Okay I understand, now get cooking, I'll be upstairs call if you need anything"

"Thanks mother!" I call as she ascends the stairs.

"See it wasn't that bad" I say to Kate, moving around the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Castle, she all but murdered you"

I laugh "She'll have to get though you first though, right?" Putting the stuff in the oven.

"Well, I mean she is your mother" With a smirk, I go stand next to her.

"Oh, I see" I kiss her "Homicide cop, who wouldn't stop her boyfriend's murderer if it was his mother"

"Don't worry babe, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you" Putting her arms around me, I hug her back, we stand there for a bit "You better check that dinner" Pulling away.

"Yeah, okay" I go around to check the oven.

"I think I'm going to go check on Alexis"

"Okay" I'm happy that she wanted to talk to her.

I work around the kitchen, I finish and dish up the dinner. I call up the stairs for them all, Mother is first to descend the stairs.

"Thank you, darlings, Oh where's Kathrine?" Taking in the empty but one kitchen.

"She's upstairs with Alexis"

"I'm proud of you Richard, you've fell for someone who made you a better man, who made you wait, who is up there with Alexis now on her own accord, you found someone real"

"Thanks for your faith mother"

"Come on Richard you know what I meant" Kissing the side of my head

"I know" At that moment Kate and Alexis bounded down the stairs, both looking very happy, Alexis came and give me a kiss on cheek "What's that for?" she shrugs her shoulders and smile's, everyone makes there way over to the table where the food is laid out, we all sit and eat while catching up on the week's advents and Alexis' school work.

At 10 both made their way out, mother off out somewhere, Alexis made her way to bed and left me and Kate alone sitting on the couch, she's leaning in to me, I have my arm around her leaning against the arm of the coach.

"So, umm… maybe I should get going" Not really moving

"Oh, I umm…. Thought you would be staying here tonight? You know if you want? Or something…"

"Well, I guess it would be for the best, you know the changing and stuff" Giving one heck of a sexy smile.

"Yeah, I think that's good" Kissing her nose then lips. We go to bed and 'cuddle' together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter, and as all ways I don't own nothing**

 **Thinking about doing a squeal set in a few year's time so keep an eye out for it.**

 **Remember feed my hunger for comments love hearing your views and idea's.**

Three weeks later

The video has come to nothing it's still popular but has died down, Kate has gotten control of her change and other form, sometimes we go for runs on the beach or forest, sometimes we play around in her apartment chasing each other, Kate's gotten stronger and we spar together for her to get used to it, her apartment has basically turned into our den.

There's been a couple of close calls in the precinct where I dragged her somewhere to calm down, she cried a couple of times because she didn't think she could handle it, 'Kate you're the strongest person I know' I remind her very time, I end up sitting on the floor with a sulking Kate in my lap, sometimes Wolf.

We were sitting in the precinct investigating Mr Jonsson's murder, when my phone started ringing I dug it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID 'P-A-Daz' The Alfa is calling me that's bad news, must have been looking at it for a while because Kate called me.

"Castle, are you okay?" Sounding worried

"Uhhh" I say looking up "Oh umm yeah"

"Well, your white and sweating, you don't look fine, are you going to answer that?"

"Oh, umm yeah" Getting up and going to the stairs "Hello?" I answer

"Rick, meet at 6, and bring that female with you if she survived, we need to talk about the video"

"What video? …..Wait female?" Acting dumb

"Rick, you're making it worse, I'm talking to Jeremy, he's going to drive down here, decide what's going to happen"

"Please, Daz come on, help me out here"

"Sorry, Rick you've broke one rule 3 times, it's up to him not me"

"Okay um… where?"

"Same place as last"

"Okay"

"And Rick whatever happens, I hope it works out for you"

"Thanks Alfa" I put the phone down and sit on the steps, I hear step behind me the familiar click of heals stop and she sits next to me.

"Who was that?" knocking our shoulders together.

"Umm... well that was my Alfa and they know about the video"

"What!?"

"They want to meet us at 6"

"What they going to do?"

"I don't know there binging in Jeremy" At her confused look I explain "Jeremy is the Alfa of Elina, he's the main the biggest Alfa that **everyone** wants to be, when he's brought in it's not good, I've heard from mutts that he can be brutal but reasonable I just hope he'll be the second"

"Hum…... me too" I put my arm around her.

We sit there until Espo come's "Guy's we got a lead"

We follow him though the ball pen to the conference room.

At half 4 we leave early and make our way to the car.

"Kate, I think I better drive also because I got to blind fold you half way there"

"What why?"

"Because if there's anything in my power that I can do that doesn't both get us killed this will be the first step" At her hesitation I carry on "You must trust me here even if your cop instincts say run, please" I beg holding both her hands, I can see the internal struggle going on in her head.

"Yeah, I love you" She kisses me

"Love you too, so much" I kiss her back, we hold each other for a beat before I pull away, taking the keys and going to the driver's side.

I drive 10 miles out the city, before pulling over and pulling a long piece of cloth off the back seats.

"Okay, remember to trust me and I love you" I kiss her cheek

"Okay, how far now?"

"Another 10 or 15 miles"

"Okay, you got this" I lean over the seats to put it around her eyes, she kisses on me lips quickly before helping me put it on her.

"This would be so much sexier if I wasn't about to meet Jeremey" She laughs at my humour to try and ease the tension.

I drive in silence to the meeting point, an old industrial yard. I pull up they are already here, 3 guys one I know as Daz, the other next to him with long light brown hair in need of a shave must be Jeremey and another guy and a woman, that must be Elena and her mate 'Clay' who also looks like he also needs a good shave.

"Okay, Kate we are here looks like we have royalty Elena is here, Wait one sec"

I get out and walk around to her side, I open the door and help her out, I take the blind fold off her and put it in the car.

"I needed them to see I did that" I whisper in her ear as I kiss her cheek and fling it over her shoulder the shut the car door.

"Kay"

We walk slowly towards them.

"Rick, this is Jeremey" Says Daz

"Alfa" I greet

"Elena take the female" She came forward and nodded for Kate to follow, she looked back at me worried, I nodded for her to go, when she was out of sight and in to her car which was strange.

"Her name's Kate, Alfa" Daz leaves at this point, leaving me very worried with 2 of the packs most brutal and one happens to be an Alfa.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right here right now!"

"Well, she's the detective that I've been following, Alfa" Guessing that's the best to keep her alive.

The men look at each other than at the car, back to me.

"I smell wolf on her, how did she survive being bitten?"

"I don't know, it's been a mystery to the both of us, Alfa"

"How did she find out about us?"

"Well, we got stuck in an elevator and…." I explained everything that I could about that day and why I never killed her.

"Okay, lets meet her, is she under control of her change"

"Yes, we've been working on her control Alfa"

"Okay, if I let you go, you take full responsibility over her, you will become part of my pack I will only call on you if we need to, I also think it will be nice for Elena to have another woman around"

"Yes of course Alfa thank you"

He makes a sign to the car, Kate and Elena gets out and makes there way over.

I followed Elena over to my car and we got into the back.

"How did you survive the change" Is the first thing she asks me.

"I don't know, neither does Rick"

She nods "You're the second woman to survive it"

I nod back "You're like royalty to the wolves right, what's that like?"

"Not all that it's cracked up to be, we have a situation at home the mutt's are trying to take over Jeremey, so we are all on high alert, I didn't know Richard Castle was one of us, Jeremy will let you guys go don't worry, lots of people will be looking for you, what's your name by the way?"

"Kate"

"Well, it's nice to have another woman in a man's world" She holds out her hand, I take it slowly and we shake.

"I'm guessing Rick is helping you with the change" At my nod she continues "That's a rare quality in a mutt and something I wouldn't expect from the page 6 boy"

"Yeah, that's what I thought 3 years ago" I chuckle.

"I got to say I've never met a mutt who looks so good, see him by their next to Jeremy, that's Clay were engaged, he bit me 4 years ago, If Rick is helping you though this and I seen the video he saved you from a worse fate, he's a keeper"

"Yeah, I know, when I thought I was going to die we were both crying"

"You love him don't you….. I can tell when you talk about him, how long have you been together?"

"Well we've known each other for 3 years, I found out about this when we were stuck in a lift 1 mouth ago got together then got turned by another mutt 3 weeks ago"

"You found out in a lift?"

"Yeah, he changed because he didn't change for a week because we had a hard week, the lift stopped in a storm we were in a police station so, if he killed me he would of got shot by my partners so, he gave me a chance to shoot him"

"And you didn't shoot a wolf?" Looking utterly confused, and I can't blame her.

"It's Castle, he acted like the big puppy he is"

"Puppy?"

"Yeah…" I told her everything that happened about the ear flicks and everything "He acts like a girl, espeaclly around me and Espo, one of my partners, when were angry or something, when I learnt about the change he still acts scared around me, he's like a puppy"

"That's cute, Clay he's not scared of nothing"

"He can be strong when you need it"

"Oh, Jeremy is calling us, come on"

We get out and make our way to over to Rick, I go and stand next to him while Elena goes to Clay.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Fine" She answers

"Hello, Kate welcome to the pack, your now Rick's reasonability, all I ask is that you keep this secret to yourself, Rick has broken the rule 3 times now, but he's a good mutt that doesn't fight against me, my only thing is that you do as I ask now and in the future"

"Yes of course" She answers, adding "Alfa" At the silence.

"Okay, I'll leave too get home" He answers

"Thank you, Alfa" We answer in unison.

He moves his head back and gives us a look but nods any way.

We walk back to the car in silence.

"Yeah!" I shout as soon as both doors are closed. Kate laughs and we hug Kate's basically in my lap, I look over her shoulder to see Jeremy nod at me, I nod back as he turns and walks to his truck.

I pull back and give Kate heated kiss.

Yeah, we are going to be great.

 **Well that's it, make sure to check out my other story's, have a good day, until next time**

 **Gemma out - :D**


End file.
